


We Found Love

by Reindrops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, pre yashahime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Kagome tells InuYasha he’s going to be a father.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Inuyasha and Kagome Family





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt I received. I love imagining this couple together. Hope you enjoy my vision of how it went.

Leaving Kaede’s hut, Kagome wasn’t all that surprised with the news she had just confirmed. For a few weeks, she’d had a suspicion, a tiny spec of hope that had built up that she hadn’t wanted to fan until she knew for sure. To hear the news said out loud by someone else had released the pressure she had let compound inside her for so long.

It had been a secret Kagome kept close to her heart. If she said it outloud, it wouldn’t come true. And she would do whatever she could to make sure it did. She had felt like a child wishing on dandelions and stars. She felt just as giddy now as she followed the well worn path back to her hut, waving and nodding to the few villagers she encountered on the way.

She was pregnant. A baby; a life that she hoped would take the best qualities of herself and InuYasha. Kagome couldn’t wait to meet her.

Somehow the air seemed cleaner, the sun brighter, the sky bluer, the grass greener. The world was more alive, more vibrant. At the same time, Kagome saw none of it as she hurried home, a tunnel vision taking hold as she hoped InuYasha was back from his visit with Miroku.

Entering their hut, Kagome found the hut empty; Kagome wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Too much nervous energy left her unable to focus on one task for long. Kagome wasn’t nervous about whether Inuyasha would be thrilled about the news. She knew he would be over the moon.

Kagome was just nervous that their life would be changing. She’d miss the time alone she cherished with Inuyasha, the intimacy. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome would want to be away from the village for long, so they’d have to be pickier about the demon slaying jobs they took on now. She wouldn’t be able to go on any o 

As excited as Kagome was to have this baby, to start this next step, she would miss what she currently had. That was okay, she told herself. She was ready. Inuyasha would be ready. They could do this. Together.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, startling her slightly. Shewas folding one of their blankets, but had stopped midway, staring at the blanket in her lap. 

Turning, she smiled up at him. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“‘Bout what?” he came up and sat on the floor beside her.

Rip off the bandaid, Kagome told herself. “Well. do you know how we were talking about expanding our family?”

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Yes.” His voice was hopeful, but he was holding back and waiting for Kagome to finish.

“Well,” Kagome paused, drawing this out a little, enjoying teasing Inuyasha a little. “In a few months, we’ll be a family of three!” Inuyasha had pulled her into his chest so abruptly, she’d squealed. 

“Is that what ya went to Kaede for? She confirmed it?” he asked, his arms right around her, engulfing her and making her feel warm and safe.Protected and content.She’d stay there forever if she could. When he kissed her forehead, Kagome closed her eyes, leaning her weight into him.

“Yes, and she did.” After a few moments of silence, Kagome whispered, “You’re going to be a dad, Inuyasha.”

“And you’re going to be a mother,” he whispered back.

Tilting her head up, she brought her lips up to his, softly at first. Bringing his hands up to cradle her face, he kissed her so tenderly, so reverently, Kagome nearly wanted to cry. 

Kagome thought of their love story, the story they would tell their baby one day. When she had first met Inuyasha, he had been gruff, haughty, and rough around the edges and as wild as a feral demon. He’d tried to kill her for the jewel. She never would have thought she’d marry the man sealed to a tree. 

Theirs was a story that transcended time itself. She traveled back in time, giving up a life of convenience and safety, a life where everything was known for a world filled with danger, violence, and unknown. But it was a trade Kagome would gladly give up again if it meant she could spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, with some of the best friends she’d ever known. 

Their baby wouldn’t know any of the heartache that had befallen Inuyasha. Their baby would be loved so wholly, so completely they would never have to question the devotion.

Maybe their baby would have demon energy enough for Inuyasha to pass along the Tetsuiga, to teach them all his favorite moves that he had to figure out for himself. Or maybe their baby would have the powers of a priestess, and Kagome could help them harness their spiritual energy. Or maybe their baby would want none of that.

Would their baby look more like Inuyasha? Silver hair and dog ears? Or would they look like Kagome, dark hair and eyes? Would they have Inuyasha’s eyes and Kagome’s smile? 

As Kagome kissed Inuyasha, she thought about this and their future, knowing that together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
